Karlof
Karlof is the current Elemental Master of Metal and was a contestant in the Tournament of Elements. A brutish and often arrogant man, Karlof came into the Tournament, expecting it to be entertaining. While heading to Chen's Island, he quickly started a rivalry with Kai, raising the growing intensity of the situation. During the first round of the Tournament, each Elemental Master obtained a Jadeblade except for Kai, who then stole Karlof's before the round ended—resulting in Karlof becoming the first master eliminated before being forced to work in Chen's Noodle Factory. Karlof eventually befriended Cole, who was also forced to work in the factory several rounds later. The two began formulating plans to escape alongside the other Elemental Masters and a newly-found Zane. After building a Roto Jet under the guise of it being a Noodle-Making Machine, the Elemental Masters escaped the factory and sabotaged Chen's plans to hold all the elements for himself. Yet while they were able to do so, they failed to prevent him and his followers from transforming themselves into fake Anacondrai. With their new threat growing stronger, Karlof and the Elemental Masters united together and faced off against Chen and his army at the Corridor of Elders. Despite their best efforts, they were being overpowered by their adversaries until Garmadon was banished to the Cursed Realm to free the original Anacondrai Generals, who proceeded to curse Chen's army and banish them there as well. Months after the war's end, Clouse released Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn. Infuriated over the destruction of his home realm, Nadakhan began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Karlof was imprisoned in the weapon, but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. At some point, Karlof retired from being a fighter but was taken by prisoner along with several others by the Vermillion Warriors and forced to help them construct a machine that their masters had intended for them to travel through time. Karlof would be reunited and freed from captivity by his old friends, the Ninja. Background Karlof was born as a descendant of the Elemental Master of Metal. While refining his craft in his homeland of Metalonia, he worked as an aeronautical engineer responsible constructing Roto Jets. Eventually, he received an invitation to Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. The Tournament of Elements The Invitation Karlof was among the people with elemental powers aboard the ship that brought them to Chen's Island. While on the ship, the Ninja passed him training with a punching bag. He was later seen trying to fight a reluctant Skylor, until Kai came over, and a fight between him and Karlof ensued. Just as Karlof was about to finish the fight, Clouse called him off. Only One Can Remain When the ship arrived at Chen's Island, Karlof pushed Kai out of the way, nearly starting another fight. The Master of Metal was later present as Chen explained how the Tournament works. When he asked what he would win, Chen replied that if he moves on to where he wins every match, he will get the best fortunes. Karlof was then seen fighting Kai for a Jadeblade, and he came out victorious. Just as he was about to go put it on the statue, Kai unscrewed the metal fist holding the Jadeblade and stole the weapon. Incandescent Karlof furiously proclaimed that Kai cheated as the Red Ninja fled with the Jadeblade. Because of this, Karlof admitted that he didn't want to come to the Tournament. Chen said that he was "sad" to hear that the brute did not enjoy his stay before dropping him through a trapdoor, immediately making Kai feel somewhat guilty. Karlof was later brought to an Anacondrai Cultist ceremony to get his powers absorbed from Chen, who explained that "only one could remain." He then drained Karlof of his element as Zugu and Eyezor held him there, causing Karlof to be weakened for a second only to find his powers stolen. Karlof was distraught at losing his powers before Chen stated he would let him go as the former meekly asked "Really?" However, he was stunned when Chen instructed his followers to take him to the Factory, and the Cultists dragged a screaming Karlof away, into the darkness. Ninja Roll After being sent to work in the Noodle Factory, Karlof is shown to have given up hope of escape and refuses Cole's proposal for help, instead trying to get him to work. When Cole catches sight of Zane in a prison cell, Karlof pretends to be tying his shoe to momentarily distract Zugu and prevent Cole from being caught. Spy for a Spy Surprised that Cole is in a good mood because of finding Zane, Karlof begins to wish he had friends or allies that would help him. As Cole explained he would try to free Zane and escape the first chance he got, Karlof had him promise to not forget him and the others. When Cole made his move, everyone cheered him on. Later, upon hearing that the other Masters would pay for his actions and remembering his promise to Karlof, Cole decided to stay behind and free the captives while Zane leaves the Island. Despite being imprisoned for so long, Zane chose to stay as well to help the others. Spellbound Karlof was working in the factory when Zugu decided to put it on lockdown to search for Cole. When all the guards were gone, Karlof signaled to the Master of Earth and Ice to come out of hiding from a barrel. He and the other imprisoned fighters then gathered around Zane who proceeded to explain his plan to escaped through the sewer pipes. Karlof immediately objection to the plan due to how unsavory the smell of the sewer would be but they were interrupted by the arrival of Dareth. Karlof reminded Cole that the pipes would only hold their combined weight and thus the plan wouldn't work due to the Brown Ninja's arrival. While the masters were brainstorming plans, Karlof brought up that he used to work on Roto Jets, but his idea was quickly dismissed by Cole as they were without a jet and were also underground. Zane however approved the idea and sent everyone to work finding suitable parts to build one while he and Karlof drew up the blueprints. The Forgotten Element Karlof began working on the roto-jet disguising it as a noodle machine to avoid suspicion. Soon, more eliminated Masters join them, among them being Jay who, reunited with Cole and Zane. After Cole told Jay of the plan, the Master of Lighting dropped his previous attitude of being positive to question the sense of the plan as Karlof asked what happened to positive thinking. Karlof continued working, explaining to an impatient Zugu who needed noodles for the ceremony that it still needed to be fixed as the Cultist got annoyed and pushed him aside only to find it wasn't a noodle machine, but a jet. Karlof laughed stating that was needed to be fixed before having Cole operate it and blast the guards and escape the factory. Karlof rode on top of the jet to fix any malfunctions while Cole reiterated that was why people don't build jets underground. Karlof helped the Masters push the jet through the tunnels as they went on to save Nya and Garmadon from Clouse's pet Anacondrai Serpent. They fired a barrage of missiles to cause debris to fall on top of the beast killing it once and for all. Cole soon asked Karlof why the jet wasn't off the ground as Karloff stated there were some things that need to be fix and Cole told he would get it in the air. Karlof noted it would be possible because of positive thinking, which was joined along with the other Masters. Very soon, Karlof made good on his word as the jet manage to fly into Chen's ceremony hall, disrupting the spell. The Elemental Masters fought against Chen's followers long enough for Kai to destroy the Staff, returning the Elemental Powers to their respective masters. With his power restored, Karlof stated the Cultists had no chance as he coated himself in metal to fight them. The Masters defeated the Cultists but Chen and a select followers manage to escape. With Chen in hiding, the Masters seize control of the island while awaiting the villain's next move. In the midst of the celebration, Karlof laughed along with the other Masters as Zane turns on his funny switch. The Day of the Dragon Karlof worked on repairing the ElectroMech when he and the Ninja learned from Griffin Turner of Chen using Skylor to complete the spell from. He told an amazed Griffin Turner he wished he had his own Dragon after seeing Lloyd fly off on his Dragon. Karlof later rounded up a Zugu and Eyezor while asking Cole if there was still no sign of Chen and he was told the villain escaped. Cole then asked if Zane returned but he stated he hadn't seen him before he witnessed Garmadon transform into Anacondrai as the latter noted anyone with a tattoo would be transformed as welll which meant the same for the Cultists. Karlof took part in fighting the Anacondrai but the Elemental Masters were gradually overwhelmed forcing them to retreat back to the palace. The Master would witness Chen and his army leaving the island to conquer Ninjago while leaving them stranded. Karlof later witness Zane arriving on a Titanium Dragon noting he unleashed a Dragon as well. He listened as Zane stated his fears are what prevented him from summoning the Dragon as Kai and Skylor arrive on an Elemental Fire Dragon supporting Zane's theory. His wish of summoning a Dragon came true after he face his fear in hopes to defeat Chen and his army, making him very happy. The Greatest Fear of All He returned to Ninjago City with his allies only to find that Chen had yet to invade and at Lloyd's command they left to protect the people. Very soon under Shadow's orders, he went after a noodle truck: like everyone else, he realized it was a trick by Chen and ended up losing his dragon out of fear being left stranded after seeing the truck was empty. This allowed Chen and his army to invade without problem. The Corridor of Elders Karlof eventually received a message from Neuro and regrouped with the other Masters at the Samurai X Cave being one of the last to arrive with Kai, Jay, Chamille and Paleman. There, Wu explained that their only chance to stop Chen's army would be to face them at the Corridor of Elders. Karlof fought alongside the Ninja in the ensuring battle, and when Cole thanked the Masters for their help after they achieved victory, the Master of Metal noted that it was better than fighting against them. Soon they parted ways but not without promising future aid when needed. He later led the clean up in the Corridor. Skybound The Way Back At some point, he was captured by Nadakhan. After Jay made his final wish he was freed with no memory of the events of the Skybound. In Between Season 7 At some point after the conflicts with the ghosts, Karlof retired from being a fighter before he was captured by the Vermillion and the Hands of Time. He was cuffed in Vengestone to help build the Iron Doom. Hands of Time Pause and Effect He is in the workshop building. When Jay and Cole break in, he quickly hugs Jay happy to see him as the latter struggles to free himself of Karlof's tight grip. He is question by Cole as to why he was there and he explained how ended up being captured and forced to work for the Hands of Time. He continued his work until he was freed by the Ninja. In the Tournament App Karlof is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament. He can be purchased for 1,000,000 studs. His special power is Boost, making him completely metal. His is also an unplayable boss and has an extra power of creating tremors in the ground, which can deal at least 2 hearts of damage. Weapons and Abilities Karlof wields a pair of metal fists that greatly enhance his punching power. Karlof had the power to turn his body into hard metal before losing it to Master Chen. Even without this power, he appears extremely durable—he is completely unharmed when Kai throws Fire straight at him. He has fought Kai, a skilled fighter and Ninja twice emerging victorious from both conflicts without so much as scratch on his person. He seems to have a background in mechanics and engineering, which is seen in his ability to craft a rotojet out of spare noodle factory parts. This showcases his advanced intellect despite his broken speech patterns and seemingly ignorant personality. He is also very enduring, being able to fight head on for an extended period of time without tiring, displaying his extreme stamina. Appearances Notes *When Karlof uses his elemental power, he slightly grows in size. *Karlof has very poor vocabulary and speaks in the third person due to being unfamiliar with the common language. *He and Kai were somewhat rivals in the beginning of Season 4, yet at the end of "The Corridor of Elders," Karlof is seen hugging Jay and Kai. *Karlof was the first person to lose in the Tournament because he was not able to obtain a Jadeblade. **Though, technically, that spot belongs to Kai, who cheated to gain the Jadeblade Karlof had won in fair combat. *His former home was in Metalonia, and his job was as a Roto Jet Mechanic. So when Cole, Zane, and Karlof planned to escape the Noodle Factory, Zane made a blueprint while Karlof built the Roto Jet. *In LEGO Dimensions, Karlof, in his metal form, can shoot his gauntlets at the player, recall them, and create tremors by punching the ground. *Karlof is voiced by Scott McNeil who also voices The Overlord, Clouse, and Nadakhan. *Karlof appears as an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. He can be unlocked by achieving bronze medal status or higher in "The Deadly Arena" training dojo, which requires the player to accumulate at least 60,000 studs. Gallery Karlof.png|Karlof's minifigure 2015Shot.png|Karlof, completely made of metal, about to finish the battle against Kai. Karloff Kai.jpg|Karlof on the ferry, completely made of metal Karlof36.PNG|Karlof captured by the cultists GravisWonders.png|Gravis and Karlof in the Samurai X cave KarlofElders.png|Paleman, Karlof and Tox fighting against the Anacondrai impostors in the corridor of Elders FriendsAtLast.png|With Kai and Jay after the battle CorridorCleanUp.png| KarlofDimensions.png|Karlof in LEGO Dimensions DMetalKarlof.png|Metal form in LEGO Dimensions References Category:Metal Category:2015 Category:Elemental masters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:2015 characters Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Heroes Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:The Hands of Time Category:Ally of the ninja